


Wrong Tea

by gemsofformenos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drunken Acxa, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Ice Tea but..., Joke with beard, Lance could be a jerk, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/pseuds/gemsofformenos
Summary: Something must have been wrong with the food. Or the Ice Tea. She had no idea, but now Acxa felt sick. Incredibly sick. But Veronica helps her through.





	Wrong Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TalesOfOnyxBats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfOnyxBats/gifts).



> This joke has already a beard in my opinion, but nevertheless I like it. And Acxa seemed to me the perfect character to work out this little piece of fluff for her.
> 
> Also already posted on February on fanfiction.net

She was dying. 

There couldn't be another explanation. Acxa didn't knew, when it started, but she was sure, that this would be her end. She had barely managed to reach her quarter and only with Veronica’s help. She had spoken weird and stupid things until her tongue hadn't followed her commands anymore. 

Like all the rest of her body. She felt so dizzy and sick. Terribly sick. The world wouldn't stay in place and was spinning and wobbling before her eyes. She closed them with a tortured moan, but it wouldn't help. The blackness itself was spinning. 

She felt Veronica’s arm around her waist and her own on the woman’s shoulder. She was helping the Galra to get somewhere. Acxa opened her eyes and saw the bathroom. Not a second to late. The Galra jumped forward, leaning herself over the toilette, puking her guts out. 

Yes she was dying. And to her rotten luck, she wasn't dying fast enough. She was cramping and coughing while she was spitting and choking out everything she had eaten or drunk on the party. Maybe some of the food or drinks had been poisoned. She was breathing heavily and had to struggle to keep a grip on the dish.   
She looked up and noticed her reflection through her dizziness in the mirror. She was a mess, her hair tangled, messed up and sweaty and her cloths stained with rests of ice tea, chips, and something she reminded to be called guacamole. She would die in shame, that's for sure.

She heard water running and then Veronica was holding a glass of water in front of her face.

“Drink.“

She carefully brought the glass to Acxa’s lips. This was so humiliating. But she started to drink.

“Easy. Not too much at once or you get rid of it sooner than later.“

She obeyed and took smaller gulps. Veronica placed the glass aside and started to clean the face of the Galra with a cool wet washcloth. It comforted her to have her at her side. At least she wouldn't die alone. 

“I told you to be careful with the cocktail.“

Acxa managed to look annoyed at Veronica.

“Id wash ice tea. Ashk Lanche.“

Veronica chuckled at Acxa’s babbled answer. The Galra was able to frown at her, even in her bad condition. She received a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“Oh Acxa, yes. But from Long Island. This is a cocktail with much alcohol in it.“

Veronica couldn't suppress a loud laughter anymore. Acxa’s face was the most funny mixture of anger, surprise and disbelieve. And the alcohol had managed to fix all states of these feelings in her face at the same time. 

She would kill Lance for this. If she would ever survive this night, she would kill him, slowly and painful. He had brought her six ice teas this evening, everyone with a charming smile. Or an impish, she wasn't sure at the last two.

She heard a sigh from the woman, as the Galra had to lean over again. Veronica held back Acxa’s blue-purple hair out of her face and rubbed gently over her back, while the stomach of the poor drunken woman tried to get rid of all its content. Veronica was sure, that this would become a long night. And probably an hard and interesting morning.


End file.
